


What If? - SPN J2 Christmas Exchange 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Judge Judy (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: What If?





	What If? - SPN J2 Christmas Exchange 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).

> Illustrations created for Alyndra as a gift for the SPN J2 Christmas Exchange in 2018.

**What if?**

_What if Sam and Dean landed in the court of Judge Judy?_

_What if Sam and Dean had to go on a mission with Buffy?_

_What if Sam and Dean ended up confronting Rick among the Walking Dead?_

  



End file.
